


【CM】Prisoner of Love（22）

by shenwenning970



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenwenning970/pseuds/shenwenning970





	【CM】Prisoner of Love（22）

Chapter 22

晚风很凉，Leo洗过澡出来，刘海还是湿漉漉的，被吹得软塌塌地垂在眼前，他坐在甲板上，该有的睡意一点没有。Ronaldo不知道是怎么开船的，两边的浪花劈头盖脸地飞过去，身上的衣服全都湿了，刚刚又在喊他，说要教他开船，Leo只当没听见。一动不动地坐着，ALPHA的那点心思昭然若揭，回头别把船开翻了才好。

Ronaldo把船换了自动驾驶的模式，从小冰箱里抽出一瓶红酒，拿起两个杯子像甲板上走去。他的OMEGA脊背笔挺，回望过来的眼睛里像是流淌着蜜糖。浑然不知海风吹开了他衣服的后摆，一段劲瘦光洁的腰沐浴在月光里，令人口干舌燥。

ALPHA的手掌从T恤底下一寸寸向上摸索，最终停留在柔软的胸房上，炙热的吻沿着耳背一路滑到了后颈，Leo觉得腺体上一热，ALPHA红酒味的信息素直接被压进了他的身体里，回过神来的时候已经被人压倒在甲板上，Ronaldo一只手把他的两只手腕压在一起，用膝盖顶开他的双腿，又从乳尖一寸寸向下，一直伸进臀缝间，摸到了一手濡湿。

Leo知道自己是怎么了，他本来就算计这日子，这几天ALPHA带来的刺激让它提前而至。OMEGA把头一偏，羞赤地往手臂里缩，Ronaldo俯下身去亲他的眼睛，结果只是和侧脸滑出一个蜻蜓点水。ALPHA皱起了眉，把两根手指一起戳进去，Leo的呻吟顿时拔高，那两根做乱的手指旋转贯穿，却被缠的越来越紧，Leo低声呜咽着扭动腰身，Ronaldo在紧窄的甬道里狠狠摁压了两下，湿热的体液留的他满手都是。OMEGA带着哭腔求饶，求他别折磨自己，求他住手，Ronaldo终于亲到了他的眼睛，浓密的睫毛触之微痒，“喊我的名字Leo，叫我的名字——”，ALPHA心潮澎湃，水面上一片漆黑，只有一点风吹波涌的起伏，OMEGA披裹着月光躺在他身下——坚定地咬住嘴唇，Ronaldo嘴边的笑一下子消失了。

ALPHA扯开领带捆住他的手，Ronaldo承认自己是故意粗暴起来的，OMEGA的双腿被抬起来夹在腰侧，饱满雪白的臀肉上落下青紫的掐痕，火热的利刃在进出时显得格外狰狞，对比鲜明，一下一下撑开甬道里的褶皱。Leo的腰被迫悬空，他紧闭着眼睛，身体里清晰的感觉让他没法逃避，交合处渗出粘稠的蜜液，顺着他的大腿留下去。

湿热紧窄的内壁同样让Ronaldo不好过，他一阵一阵的头皮发麻，喊着OMEGA的名字吻他，将他的腿架到手臂上撞击起来。Leo终于抬起头喊他：“Ronaldo……慢一点，我求你，轻一点……”软糯的鼻音混杂在撞击的声音里，带着一点哭腔，像是羽毛扫过人的心上，可这远远不够，Ronaldo自己同样额头生汗，动作却更加剧烈，冲击着OMEGA更深的伊甸园，他轻笑着发问：“Leo，你该叫我什么？”

Leo脚背都变得紧绷起来，ALPHA蛮横地冲撞着自己的身体，狠狠搅动在其中，令他尾椎发麻发疼，他仰面躺着，Ronaldo像是要把他钉死在甲板上一样，更加粗暴地进进出出，步步逼近内腔，让他连呻吟都发不出来。他把被捆住的双手绕上ALPHA的脖子，让罪魁祸首看清他发红的眼角和欲堕未堕的眼泪，嗓子沙哑地唤道：“ Cris…… Cris……”

ALPHA身下一紧，摁住OMEGA的胯骨更进一步，肿胀的结彻底突破了伊甸园的大门，他握紧了身下人的腰，把欲望释放进潮域深处。


End file.
